rpg type story
by xXnarutoavilaXx
Summary: it is a rpg type story idk if you would like it


chapter 1

(jimmy is a normal boy in his hometown living with his father his mother died in a sad acident at her home a fire broke out and burned down the house jimmy was found with his father only 3 years old did his brother died nobody found the body of his brother but the mother was found burned alive from that day on he had lived with his father alone in a small house with little man his father was a blacksmith he made swords and shields and other weapons jimmy was always intristed in them one day he met a kid playing in the woods when he was chopping wood the kid fell into a ditch and jimmy helped him out the kids name was jamie jamie had a brother named angel angel jimmy and jamie used to play everyday when jimmy dident have chores one day a fire spread threw the woods and jamie and angel was out there waiting for jimmy they passed out from smoke before they new what happened when jimmy went threw the woods he saw them he ran toward them then the fire spread around him he ran threw the fire with jamie and angel on his back he brought them back to his house he yelled for his dad but no one anwsered he checked there pulse they wernet breathing he pushed down on there chest one at a time they both caughed and jimmy gave them water all of a sudden the fire spread threw the back the whole house caught on fire jimmy dident know what to do so he helped jamie and angel up and ran threw the front door to see the whole town was on fire and dead bodys were everywhere but why was there so much blood fire burns it dosent cause this much blood jamie yelled look out but it was to late the man had jimmy traped jamie was yelling at the man to let him go the man was now chocking jimmy he couldent yell but he noticed angel wasent there jamie came ready to attack but it was to late blood was all around me i feel to the floor the mans head next to me angle behind him with these crazy nunchucks with blades at the ends of them he said i dont know whats going on but we are going to need to be prepared we need to grab some weapons before the shed burns down they ran in there fire all around them jamie grabed the long iron sword jimmy tried to grab one as well but he wasent strong enough to hold the 6 foot long sword he looked around until he saw the sword his father was working on he grabed it and looked it over it was about 3 1/2 feet long and surprisingly light and when he held it he felt great power rise in him it was red and made from dragons bone and pure steel mixed together to make a smooth and sharp matierial he put it in its sheeth and tied it around his back and he continued his search he found a bag filled with money and some clothes and a map this was what his dad was going to use for when he had to go on his adventure thats when he was going to stay with jamie for a little while but right now it seemed more important to take it then the roof started to collapse they left in a hurry knowing that they would never be able to go back once they came out everything went black jimmy thought he had died it was so cold when he awoke everything had changed)

chapter 2

jimmy:where am i uhh...

(jimmy awoke to find that the town had turned to dust all the bodys were gone but the blood was still there a marking to show that it had really happened jamie lay unconcisous next to him and angel was on the other side coughing up blood it turns out they dident make it out of the building it collapsed on them but the fire dident burn them or couldent he dident know what happened but he knew it wasent an accident)

angel: jimmy we have to go we cant stay here wake up jamie and lets get out of here

jimmy:no we have to find out who did this

angel:are you insane they can come back i mean look at the town they can kill us

jimmy:i wont let them

angel:jimmy we are going now

jimmy:this could be the same person that did this to my mom and brother

angel:... look jimmy that has nothing to do with this we have to leave

jamie:caugh caugh uhhh whats going on omg the town its...

jimmy:yeah i cant belive someone would do this

jamie:oh remember the guy that attacked you we should go cheack him if his body is not burned we might find information mabey they captured everyone and there still alive

jimmy: yeah thats a great idea

angel:what are you guys talking about we need to get out of here as fast as we can thoughs guys can come back anytime

jamie:exactly then we can capture them and get info from them

angel:do you here yourself everyones dead we are the only ones left and you want to go and try to get yourselfs killed

jimmy:no if everyones dead ill avenge them

jamie:your not alone i just hope everyones all right

angel:you guys are crazy

jimmy:you coming or what

angel:uggg guess i have no choice

jimmy: right then lets go find that body

(they went in search for the body they looked all around but nothing was left but ash they were begging to think it was all a waste of time when they found a peice of paper angel picked it up and gave it to jamie jamie read it and it had information on a plan but it was ripped and burned so all they got out of it was kill everyone but 6 pepole capture thoughs six for interigation leave no survivors no matter what thoghs six pepole were jimmys father me jamie angel my cousint and the last one was burned away but the paper was to old it was 12 years ago when jimmys mom and brother died)

jimmy:but why would they try to capture us we were only kids back then and why do they want my dad

jamie:i dont know mabey to make him build something he is pretty good with his hands

angel:the bigger question is how come they dident take us

jamie:mabey they couldent find us and thought we died in the fire or mabey there plans changed

angel:mabey but if there plans had changed that means that there are no survivors but us

jimmy:but there plans might not have changed

angel:its been 12 years it is most likely the plan changed over 12 years of waiting

jimmy:but still we have to go after them and find out why they wanted us and i need to see if my dad is still alive as well as my cousint

jamie:he has a point besides with his dad with us it would be alot easyer to make it bye then just living by ourselves

angel:even so we dont even know where to start

jimmy:well we can start in vanderen

jamie:yeah but its pretty dangerous

jimmy:well we still have my dads map and swords to protect ourselves coins to buy food and shelter when it rains and extra cloths

angel:alright im in lets go to vanderen

jamie:yeah and we might meet some monsters to fight ha ha

jimmy:i hope not its not like we dont have enough trouble on our hands

(they walked for hours until they reached the end of what used to be their territory they said goodbye to their land as they went on ahead not knowing if they will ever return)

chapter 3

(jimmy was getting tired jamie was dieing of thirst and angel was exausted they stopped for a rest near a river filled up there water container and jimmy kept watch for an hour as the others slept then angel kept watch then jamie then they set off again trying to reach vanderen they dident get very far until jamie heard someone screaming and they ran off in that direction when they got there all they saw was ash and blood everywhere they saw two men running into the woods with brown bags that seemed to be moving by the time they got to where they saw the men the trail was gone they had no choice but to keep moving)

jimmy:we should have went after them

jamie:yeah

angel:well i think we have bigger things to worry about besides we might have never found them

jimmy:we should have at least tried i mean they were just like us

jamie:except we survied

angel:we just need to get help to find everyone whos still alive and then we can figure out whats happening

jimmy:what if vanderen is burned down

jamie:they have a great defence im pretty sure it would take more then a little fire to bring them down

jimmy:yeah your right we should probaly get moving then

(they head off for hours but the sun is now begging to set jimmy suggests that they set up camp before it gets to dark to see jamie aggres and they set up camp in the middle of the night jimmy hears somthing he decides not to wake up jamie or angel becouse then they would just think he was scared or somthing so he went outside but before he knew it he was infront of a group of enemies with no sword and no protection what so ever he was scared out of his mind he tried to scream but it was to late they had his mouth covered and a sword to his neck they said scream and your dead at that second he kicked the guy in his knee grabed the sword and slit his throught as he fell he screamed for help jamie and angel were out in a second jamie threw jimmy his sword angel grabed someone and slit his throught with his nunchucks jamie used his giant sword to cut straight threw someones stomach jimmy stabbed the enimes sword into the ground jumped on it and kicked the sword and sprung at the last remaining enime and cut his head off with one swing and with the other chopped his legs off from behind he sighed and said is that the last of them)

jamie: whoo that was fun

angel:yeah good work out too bad there were so little

jimmy:show offs ha ha it was fun

jamie:your calling us show offs when you jumped at an enime like that

angel:oh yeah like you dident show off cutting threw that guy like he was butter

jamie:yeah whatever

jimmy:well since we are already up we should probaly get moving the sun will be coming up soon it wont be fun walking in the sun

jamie:yeah

angel:alright lets go

(they headed off toward vanderen they walked for a few hours before they reached vanderen thank god it was still in one peice)

jimmy:were finally here

angel:ahh warm food bed and warm water

jamie:it seems like forever since iv eaten

jimmy:yeah lets get something to eat

angel:alright oh look lets get some fried pork

jimmy:um no thanks how about some chicken

jamie:we should get some beef

jimmy:alright i can go for some beef

angel:sounds good to me

(they ate there meal then they went around asking pepole if they knew anything about the pepole who burned down the towns it was getting late it seemed that no one knew anything about the pepole who burned down our town or they are hiding the fact that they know either way they wernt getting any information this way they needed a new plan)

chapter 4

angel:we should just leave this stupid town there are bound to be somebody who knows something we just need to keep going to different towns

jimmy:yeah but by that time who knows what could happen to everyone we need to get this done fast

angel:yeah your right lets go into that tavern if we cant find any info there then theres no point being here

jamie:alright lets go

(they walked into the tavern jimmy walked up to the bar and ordered three beers jamie walked up behind him angel stood on a chair and began talking to everyone in the tavern)

angel:alright everyone listen up we are looking for the pepole who have burned down our town they have been going around burning down villages and killing everyone we have information they may be keeping our famileys prisoners if anyone has any information please tell us

old man:aint no one know anything bout that now get out o' here

jimmy:can you just here us out

(at that moment a group of men came in the one in the middle began to speack and said i herd there was some boys looking for us in the tavern what the hell do you want)

jimmy:are you the men who burned down our village

(the man in the middle came closer and said in hoarse voice well that hard to remember i burned down so many jimmy pulled out his sword and in a second had it to the mans neck)

jimmy:well you better start remembering

(the man dident so much as flinch a hard silence went threw for a few seconds then the man had his sword against jimmys in a second jamie jumped forward and grabed one of the group members and slit his throught jimmy lunging his sword at the man surprised with how much skill he possessed angel came threw with his nunchucks he threw one and hit one of the group members in the eye blood squirted out and he fell to the floor angel then came running sliced two of the group members who came running after him legs and they fell to the floor he was close enough to were he can grab his other nunchuck out of the mans eye but a man had grabed angels leg and was pulling him away from his other nunchuck jimmy still pushing against the man had managed to cut threw his side and he was losing alot of blood jimmy won this fight but he couldent let his gaurd down yet the man was still fighting back jamie at once swung his giant sword and slit open the man who was pulling angels leg angel now free sprung to his other weapon rolled and spun around to slit a mans throught it was down to a few left when they stared retreating jimmy pinned down the wounded man)

jimmy:where are the prisoners your keeping

man:i dont know what your talking about

jimmy:ill slit your throught right here now tell me where are you keeping my father

man:i told you i dont know what your talking about

jimmy:if you dont tell me im going to skin you alive cut up your arms and legs and put you in a bag of your own skin

(jimmy grabed the mans arm getting furiatied with the fact he refused to talk he cut off one of the mans fingers the man screamed in pain but dident show any sighn he was ready to talk jimmy then took his other hand and cut off another finger the man again screamed in pain with blood all over his hands jimmy took his leg and cut off his big toe then shoved it in his mouth if you refuse to talk then ill just keep cutting away the man was trying to say something jimmy took the mans toe out of his mouth the man then screamed at jimmy furisouly jimmy then enraged shoved the toe into the mans eye pushing out the mans eye and shoving the toe in its place with so much blood jamie and angel couldent take it anymore they left outside of the tavern jimmy so enraged shoved the mans eye in his mouth and made him chew the juice of his eye spilled into his mouth then jimmy grabed his arm and started skinning him the man yelled out alright ill tell you just get me to a hospital please just get me to a hospital the man told jimmy everything and afterwards jimmy shoved his sword down his throught and let him drown in his own blood he then told jamie and angel everything the man had told him they were keeping everyone prisioner in a cave west of here and they will be killing the prisioners in three days time there are about 200 men garding the cave and 13 skilled warriors garding the prisioners they are makeing demands 4 million dollars or they will kill the prisioners no one wants to pay so they are going to end up killing the prisioners jamie and angel stared in astonishment and greif)

jamie:200 men and 13 skilled warriors we would need an army of at least 300 men to spare

angel:or we could find skilled warriors ourselfs

jamie:yeah thats not a bad idea but where can we find them on such short notice

jimmy:we have three days we need to find at least five fighters who will come with us

jamie:three days seems impossible

angel:at least we found out today if not then we may have been to late to even try

jimmy:three days hmm

chapter 5 


End file.
